da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucca Serehnal
Appearance Standing at five feet and five inches tall, Lucca's lithe frame moves in a way that shows she's obviously comfortable with her body. She has the slightly pale skin of someone who spends much of her time in shadow, and purple eyes that combined with the black and purple on her clothing, are reminiscent of that shadow. Her short blonde hair fades to purple at the ends, and is tied up behind her head, pointing out in a circle. Even when going into danger, Lucca always wears revealing clothing. Her leather armour has the upper half of the chest missing, showing her breasts, of which only the bottom half, barely including the nipples, is covered, by skintight black cloth. Her wardrobe includes a great deal of black and purple, and she always, always insists on looking "sexy" at any given time. Personality Irresponsible and selfish, Lucca's entire purpose in life is looking for a good time. whether it's stealing some shiny bauble or tumbling in bed with a partner of any gender (or species), she's always pursuing her own desires, to hell with the consequences. She isn't stupid, however- While she hates having to take the time to think about things, she can recognize when something is an obviously bad idea. While she's not heartless, and it is possible to appeal to her better nature, Lucca doesn't go out of her way to do favors for strangers. If she helps you out and you're not a friend of hers, she damn well will get paid, even if she has to steal that payment and leave you without a copper to your name. Biography Felren Serehnal, and Miressa Serrei. An apostate mage, and a woman who had fallen in love with him. Their story is not the one being told today, but it is the story that led to this one. After many hardships, they eventually found their way to a small village near Kirkwall, where they settled down. They made a life for themselves there, and settled down to have a family... First they had twins, who they named Luna and Lucca. Luna was dedicated and obedient, and loved helping out around the house, while Lucca always had a mischievous, rebellious streak, liking to go off and do her own thing. Four years later, they had another child... This one, they hesitated to name. From the moment she emerged, premature, she was incredibly tiny, and could barely breathe. No one expected her to survive... But, somehow, she did. After the first year, they named her Mina. Unfortunately, she was almost always too sick to go outside, and too weak to do much of anything even in the house even when she was well. Her father told her many stories, and taught her to read... She was always fascinated by those stories, many of which taught her about other cultures, and so much of what the world outside her little house was like. Lucca was jealous of Mina, and the attention that her parents always gave her. In an effort to get more attention, she would constantly misbehave, giving her parents a great deal of headaches. She got punished for it, but this was what she'd expected... It was attention, which was what she wanted. However, at some point... It stopped being about that. She liked acting up, being the bad girl. It was fun... And eventually, she started trying not to get caught in what she did. She would steal things and hide them away where should thought no one would see them, keeping them for herself... One night, when she was twelve years old, disaster struck. No one could have said what triggered it... But Miressa came in and got the sisters, telling them to run, leading them out. As they ran, a twisted, vaguely humanoid monster burst out of their house behind them. They tried to run faster, but Mina tripped. Lucca kept running, not looking back, until she saw the light of fire behind her. She looked over her shoulder, seeing her mother burnt terribly by a fireball, Mina shielded by her, Luna watching in horror... And ran faster. She didn't want to die! She kept running, not even looking back to see if the monster was behind her anymore. She just focused on keeping moving forward, still afraid. She wanted to get away from that creature, from the life that had been broken by that monster. Things would never be the same... She was running away from this as well. Exhausted, she eventually stopped running. She realized that she was lost, now. Of course, by now, she had no choice but to keep moving. When she couldn't walk anymore, she collapsed to the ground, and curled up into a ball, crying... The next morning, she continued on, hungry, sore, and afraid. She was alone and afraid, lost, just trying to find something... She soon saw Kirkwall in the distance, and kept going toward it. It was the only hope she had. Finally, she reached the city, and went into it. ...She was still lost, with no idea to go. She wandered through the city, still not sure where she was going... She was just hoping she would stumble onto somewhere safe. In her wandering, she reached Lowtown, and found safety with someone she had never expected. She met an elf named Athenril, who talked to her, and on finding out her situation, made a deal with her. As long as Lucca worked for Athenril, she would be taken care of by one of Athenril's other workers. Since then, Lucca has worked under these terms. She learned a great deal about Kirkwall's underworld, being taught and taken care of by Jessar. Life was not pleasant with Jessar, but it was bearable... And as she got older, Lucca found her own fun in lots of different places, in lots of different ways... Timeline Thieves and Baubles- 1 Solace Garbage - 24 Solace Unsought Revelation - 26 Solace Relationships Category:Inactive Characters